Dancin' Around
by Wolf skater
Summary: Rogue and Remy keep dancing around their feelings and Kitty plans on doing something about it. It just might take more than one try though. One shot.


**Disclaimer: You're face owns the X-Men, because it is the face of a bald telepathic man mixed with Stan Lee.**

**Author's Notes: Um yeah wanted to type this up so I did. Plus I needed a way to tell all of my reviewers that because of some stuff that's going on in school I'm unable to finish them till summer. But it's very close to summer so during the summer I will finish them all and start some new ones. Till then here's this and I may get out a few one or two shot's to hold you guys over. Sorry about that. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kitty sighed as she watched her friends. It was sad really. They just didn't seem to see it did they? Everyone else at the mansion saw it.

Saw what you ask? Saw the fact that Remy and Rogue we're hopelessly in love with one another that is.

Right now they were doing what they usually did, sitting around whispering to each other about pranks they wanted to play and laughing. It was really cute actually but that didn't change the fact that they refused to acknowledge their feelings.

"Will you two like stop it!" Kitty burst out at them.

Everyone in the rec room turned and looked at her. Most of them looked bored or annoyed, while only some of them looked scared or surprised. This kind of thing was happening more and more often.

"Stop what?" Rogue asked there was no question that it was directed at her and Remy with the way Kitty was glaring at them.

"Stop dancing around each other and just admit that you're like totally in love with one another!" She exclaimed.

Both Rogue and Remy froze at this. Their eyes got wide and both of them blushed (yes the famous Remy Lebeau was blushing).

"Um Ah got stuff ta do" Rogue said getting up.

"Remy's got a danger room session with Logan because of um sumthin'" Remy said also getting up.

With that they both left the room in opposite directions, just to come back two seconds later and go the other way.

"Look what you did Kitty you made it worse!" Bobby said glaring at her.

"Like why do you care?" Kitty asked giving him an odd look, weirdly enough she was the only one who was.

"We have a bet on when they are going to get together and I was about to win!" Bobby said.

"You guys have a bet on when Rogue and Remy are going to get together and you didn't tell me?" she asked outraged.

"Um yes" Amara said, everyone looking away guiltily.

"Well I want to place a bet then" Kitty told them looking determined.

"Um okay how much and what date?" Kurt asked.

"Fifty bucks sometime before the end of next week" she said.

"Oh okay?" Kurt said as they all looked at her like she was crazy, but she just had a look of pure determination on her face.

* * *

Rogue went to her room and closed the door and locked it. Like that would keep Kitty or Remy out. And right now she didn't want to see either of them.

She couldn't believe Kitty would say something like that. Well actually she could because it was Kitty, but come on she didn't love the Swamp Rat! Did she?

No they were just friends. Really close friends. That she happened to like, and have dreams about, and couldn't stand the thought of losing him. Oh crap she did love him!

But Kitty was absolutely wrong about him loving her. She couldn't even touch! How could he love her? Plus Gambit fell for no one. But what about Remy?

No there was absolutely no way he loved her. Right? With that thought in mind she sat down on her bed and picked up her book. Maybe reading would get her mind off of him.

* * *

Remy actually went down to the Danger Room. No he didn't have a session but it wouldn't hurt for him to get a work out while thinking about what Kitty had said.

Remy would admit (only to himself though) that he had fallen for Rogue. But no one else needed to know that. And they also didn't need to know that when he left the mansion at night he wasn't going to a club but to a tree outside Rogue's room.

And how the hell did Kitty figure it out? And why in the world would she say that Rogue loved him? She couldn't love him. He was a womanizer that didn't deserve him.

He sighed and started taking out his frustration on the Danger Room. He was so caught up in what he was doing he didn't notice Logan enter.

"What are ya doin' Gumbo?" Logan growled.

Startled he whipped around to see Wolverine standing behind him looking grumpy as usual.

"Just workin' out mon ami" he said trying to act casual.

"Oh yeah. What happened in the rec room that made both you and Rouge so uncomfortable?" he demanded.

"Remy doesn't know what yo're talkin' about mon ami" he said smirking.

"Right" Logan said raising an eyebrow "Well then you should be perfectly fine with going to get Rogue for me right now, I need to talk to her" he told him.

"Uh sure t'ing mon ami right away" he said slowly making his way out the door.

"And make it fast Gumbo I don't have all day" he growled.

Remy nodded and ran out of there trying to figure out one how or why Logan hadn't called his bluff, and two how he was supposed to talk to Rogue without it being awkward.

* * *

He still hadn't been able to find an answer when he finally got to her room. He took a shaky breathe preparing himself then knocked.

"G' away Ah'm busy" she called without before even finding out who it was.

"Rogue its moi, Remy. Logan told moi to come tell yo' to talk to 'im" he called through her door.

She opened the door up and kept her eyes to the ground "Okay Ah'm goin'" She said softly slipping past him and walking away. He watched her then sighed feeling defeated and walked away to his own room.

* * *

_**A few days later**_

Kitty smiled as she watched Rogue and Remy fumbled awkwardly about the kitchen trying to avoid each other. It was cute really, but alas it had to end.

That plus her plan was ready to be put into place and she really wanted to win that bet. Besides with those two dancing around like they did no one could get a decent sleep, not even Logan (not that he slept anyways but you get the idea).

Her grin slowly turned evil and all the students that were sitting near her backed away slowly scared for their lives. Because no matter how scary Rogue was when she was mad, Kitty was still scarier when she was plotting (especially if you think that plot involves you).

Rogue and Remy however where to busy fumbling around each other and trying to avoid eye contact and were blissfully aware of Kitty's plans towards them.

* * *

Half way through her breakfast Rogue got too uncomfortable. Somehow by the time she had sat down the only open seat was next to Remy. She got up and dumped her half full bowl of cereal in the sink and walked out of the room ignoring everyone's stares.

She ran up the stairs taking them two at a time trying to get as far away from everyone as possible. It seemed that even Logan had caught on to the fact that she loved Remy. Hell everyone but Remy himself knew, and she wasn't about to tell him.

* * *

_**Back at the kitchen **_

Remy sighed as Rogue left the room. Why did Kitty have to open her big mouth and say that? He and Rogue had been perfectly fine as friends.

But did Kitty think that way? No she just had to open her damn mouth and blurt that out so now him and Rogue were avoiding each other. And truthfully it hurt. It hurt him that Rogue was avoiding him. Then again he was avoiding her too.

"Gumbo either you stop moping and go talk to her or you get out of here till you're ready to" Logan growled walking in.

"Remy don't know what yo'r talkin' about mon ami" he said not looking up from his cereal.

"Right" Logan said raising an eye brow at him. "Half pint you started this you better be ready to fix it" he said to Kitty.

"Like don't sweat it Mr. Logan, I've like got it totally under control" she told him.

"Yo' people are crazy" Remy said getting up, leaving his cereal where it was and walking out.

* * *

Rogue went to her room first, to try and read. Then when that didn't work she decided to get out of the mansion and go to a cafe or hot topic or go hang out with Wanda some where. Any thing to get out of the mansion. Seriously anything.

She just got to the first floor when she was intercepted by Logan.

"Stripes Danger Room now!" he said.

"Fer what?" she asked confused.

"Because your questioning orders" he told her.

"Should Ah go get muh uniform?" she asked.

"No let's just go" he said walking away with a very confused Rogue following.

They got to the Danger Room and she went in while he went to the observatory. For a few minutes nothing happened and she was just about to ask what was going on when Kitty and Remy came phasing through the ceiling and Kitty phased out the door and a second later appeared in the observatory with Logan.

"What the hell was dat for Chaton?" Remy yelled at her.

Then he turned around to see a confused looking Rogue standing there mouth agape.

"Whats goin' on" she growled a moment later when she was less shocked.

"You guys are gonna be locked in here till you admit the truth" Kitty told them.

"What truth?" Rogue asked but she had a sinking feeling she knew what they were talking about.

"You guys know what I'm talking about" Kitty answered confirming it.

"Non we don't Chaton" Remy said.

"You guys have been dancing around ever since you met. And when I said that thing the other day it's been ten times worse so you guys better fess up or Logan's gonna have to get a new Danger Room. Now like bye!" Kitty said left.

"Let's get one thing straight" Logan started, "I'm only doing this because you two are worse than Scott and Jean were" with that he also left.

"Now what?" Remy asked turning to Rogue. She just shrugged.

* * *

_**Half an Hour Later**_

"Well it looks like we really are stuck here huh?" Rogue asked turning to Remy.

They had tried every thing to get out. Including Remy picking the lock, him charging the door up, and brute force. Non of which worked.

"It seems to be dat way Cherie" he said not looking at her.

"So what now?" she asked trying to keep away the awkward silence.

"Remy has no idea."

* * *

**_Another Half Hour Later_**

"Cherie" Remy said quietly.

"Yeah" she answered.

"I love yo'" he told her.

She turned to face him and froze. She felt her heart skip a beat. She gaped at him trying to form words but unable to.

"What?" she finally got out.

"Kitty said dat dey wouldn't let us out till we told de truth. And de truth is I love yo'" he told her sincerely.

"How ya can't touch meh and why?" she asked.

"Love isn't about touch! I used to t'ink dat den I met yo'. I love yo' because yo're different from other girls. Because yo' get moi for moi, yo' understand how I feel, and t'ose are just a few reasons" he told her.

They just sat there staring at each other in silence for a minute before.

"Ah love ya too" Rogue said biting her lip.

Remy grinned at her then pulled her into a hug. She stiffened for a moment before she hugged him back. They broke apart after a second and grinned at each other. Suddenly Rogue scowled.

"What's wrong Cherie?" Remy asked.

"Now we need ta fihnd a way ta get them ta let us out" she answered.

* * *

**Author's Notes: again sorry about not being able to finish my stories till summer. But I will finish them. Anyways review and stuff.**

**Wolf Skater out!**


End file.
